What She Wanted
by and-so-the-feels-begin
Summary: When Alya didn't respond, he continued "This is your New Years Eve too, I think you should be celebrating all the great things you accomplished this year, like being an awesome friend all year long, making a kickass ladybug blog and looking fabulous while doing it all-!" / Alya/Nino New Years Eve fic.


**Hey, guys, I know I'm three days late to be putting up a New Years even fanfic, but I know now to not start writing the fic the day I want to upload it for future reference. That way I won't be so late and have to finish it up at one AM in the morning.**

 **But anyways, enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy and excuse my tardiness.**

* * *

"Where is that girl?" The auburn haired girl whispered to herself, as she looked over the heads of the people in the room. She was at her wits end with Marinette. Ten minutes into the party and they already lost each other. This wasn't part of the plan.

Ever since on Monday, when Alya heard that Kim would be throwing a party for new years eve -for everyone in the class, she started to plan how she could use this as an opportunity to help her friend with her crush on a certain green eyed model.

She commenced operation 'most romantic kiss ever' as soon as possible by giving her freckled faced friend as many hints, as she could, to dress especially nice for the party all throughout the week- much to her bafflement. She was successful at making sure that everyone attending had someone to kiss except -for Adrien and Marinette, which was not an easy job to do as she needed to play matchmaker for them all. She asked Kim to make sure that Chloe was nowhere near the two during the party, this cost her fifty euros, but she figured that everything she was doing for Marinette would be priceless if it went well.

Only now she couldn't find the girl. She takes her eyes off her for one second to get a drink and she's goes missing. It honestly serves her right for thinking that it would go the way she planned. Marinette was always disappearing at the most inconvenient of times, it was dumb to think that she could organise something like this for her, not tell her about it and just expect her to stay where she wanted her to be.

After running through each hall of Kim's house for the third time searching for the blue-haired beauty, Alya gave up and went back to the sitting room where the party was mainly being held. The television was turned on to show the countdown live, which was five minutes from then. She sighed in regret as the time gave her an extra punch in the gut as a reminder of her wasted time, money and energy that was put into this night.

"Why the long face, Ally?"

She turned around to see Nino looking at her with a concerned and friendly smile on his face. She grinned up at him through her disappointment, "Just some of my plans for tonight didn't go as I expected."

He continued to look at her with concerned and curious eyes, encouraging for her to continue. She exhaled before adverting her eyes from his, staring at the ground, "I wanted to set Marinette up with Adrien tonight," Nino nodded her head in understanding, even though she wasn't looking at him to see. "...and now I can't find her."

"So, you spent all week setting up the perfect night for them?" Alya blinked up at him and for some reason felt very defensive which triggered her to send him a death glare. Nino sighed, "Look, dude, I think it was amazing you did all of this for them, you are an awesome person! ...But, I think that maybe sometimes you could try to put yourself first,"

When Alya didn't respond, he continued "This is your New Years Eve too, I think you should be celebrating all the great things you accomplished this year, like being an awesome friend all year long, making a kickass ladybug blog and looking fabulous while doing it all-!" She snorted at that point, "I think you should be congratulating yourself on all those things, instead of getting down for having your plans of doing an epic thing not work, you're still epic for trying so hard."

She looked back up at him and smiled at him sincerely. Nino wasn't the most articulate person she knew, but he always knew what to say when it mattered the most. If someone had told her at the beginning of the year that she would become close friends with the aspiring DJ she probably wouldn't have believed them. They were just too different. He was laid back, she was constantly running around her schedule for school, her lady blog and her social life. He was the goofy guy you hang out with when you want to get in trouble, she was the down to earth level headed girl you go to when you want to make sense of a problem.

Yet, she found they spent more time over the year to become quite close. Whether they were trying to figure out who ladybug was, setting their friends up together or even just walking to school together, Alya felt a connection between them grow over this time. He became one of her closest friends. They evened each other out. Their personalities, while very different, didn't effect that they both had common interests in many areas. They were opposites but also strangely compatible in many respects.

There were many times where she thought that maybe they could work as more than friends, but it always seemed like too much of a stretch. Sure, most people thought they were already dating but for a very long time she believed that their differences were too big.

"Oh, by the way, I know you were trying to get everyone- someone to kiss at midnight,"

His sudden change of topic shook her out of her thoughts, "I was wondering if you knew that you didn't get anyone for me?"

Alya's eyes widened. She never even thought about finding Nino a partner to kiss that night. She just assumed that he wouldn't be interested in something like that. Now that she thought about it again, she realised that she should have known that Nino loves all traditions.

She also realised that she didn't even bother finding anyone for herself to kiss. She planned to have her phone ready to take a picture of Marinette and Adrien's first kiss and decided that she didn't need any distractions from her task. But her plan had failed before it even took off, so what now?

"Well was there anyone, in particular, you wanted to kiss tonight?" she asked jokingly.

However he took it very seriously and looked her in the eye pleadingly, "Alya, there is something I wanted to tell you-"

"Hey everyone! The countdown is goa start soon!" a voice shouted from somewhere in the room, in the large crowd of people next to them.

"What is it?" she pushed, ignoring the interruption.

"I wanted to say that I... I really lo-," he cut himself off and stared down at his shoes, fighting to find the courage to say the words he needed to.

Sudden realisation washed over the brown eyed beauty and she bent her head down to meet his gaze giving him an encouraging look. She knew what he was about to say, but she felt she needed to hear it from him to make it feel real. "Yes?"

"Alya, I-"

"It's starting now!" Another voice shouted.

Nino looked over and saw people begin chanting, "Ten! Nine! Eight!"

Alya saw that his courage was fading once again, and decided she didn't need to hear him say it to make it real. "Seven! Six! Five!"

She took off her glasses.

"Four! Three! Two!"

Leaned up.

"One!"

And kissed him.

Through all of the cheering, music and party poppers going off, the two friends heard nothing as the whole world fell silent to them, in that moment. He was shocked. So was she.

She didn't know why she did it. She just felt she needed to. She knew she wanted to, that there was nothing else in the world she'd rather do than kiss him. And for once, doing what she wanted seemed completely fine. She wanted something to make her feel happy. She wanted him.

* * *

 ** _Fin._**

 **I really liked writing that, although I know that the ending was pretty weak. I would love to know what you guys think, though. I love reading reviews on my fanfics, it just makes my day. I really do appreciate them.**

 **So please review.**


End file.
